Blood, Ash, and Bone
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: You've seen the stories of Selene, Michael Corvin, Viktor, Marcus, Lucian, and Sonja. Now hear the story of Sophia, the daughter and wife nobody knew of. Until now.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Lycans

My name is Sophia. You've probably heard of my father, Viktor, and my doomed older sister, Sonja. I'm not surprised that you don't know anything about me – it's been like that most of my life. My father showered affection, love, and attention on her, but never me.

It must've been the fact that I was the reason why his wife died; mine and Sonja's mother. Every time he looked at me, I could see the hatred in his eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister, but there were times when I felt jealous.

I remember when I was five and she was eight; Father had given her a pretty black horse as a birthday present. I asked her if I could ride the horse, and she agreed. Our father saw it fitting to order me off her horse in front of all the other guests. I felt ashamed and humiliated, and I didn't come out of my room for two days. Sonja secretly gave me blood in my favourite goblet and my love for her increased.

She was perfect.

Her fighting skills were excellent, and when we were sparring I always heard praise for her and harsh scolding for me. I could never measure up to her, but that didn't mean I didn't try. I eventually became just as good as her, but my specialty was archery.

Sonja admitted that she saw Father gain some sort of respect for my skills, but it didn't matter to me; I wanted his love, not his respect.

Then came the day when the entire coven was rocked by the scandal. My sweet, kind, perfect sister fell in love with the blacksmith, Lucian. If he were a vampire everything would've been fine. I knew Father would have even allowed them to marry. But no.

Lucian was a werewolf.

What made things worse was that she was pregnant. Pregnant with a vampire-werewolf hybrid, the one thing our father feared the most.

I still remember that day when he heartlessly condemned the daughter he loved the most to die, and her lover tortured by having him watch her death.

So clear... my perfect sister, turning to ash before my very eyes.

* * *

"All in favour of the judgment say 'aye'," my father declared coldly.

"Aye," the council members said, one by one. When the time came for my father to speak, my grip on the stone wall tightened. He couldn't let her die. She was his daughter, my sister. The girl whom I looked up to and loved my entire life. If she died, I would have no one. I would be completely alone.

My chest tightened as I watched my father gaze at Sonja. She looked back at him defiantly, but I could see fear flash through her blue eyes.

"Aye."

The word rang loud and clear throughout the chamber.

"No!" I cried, but at the same moment Lucian roared.

"You can't do this! She is your daughter!" The chains holding him groaned as he strained to break free, but these held fast. It was ironic that he was the one who made the very chains that now twisted around his body.

Without a word, my father stood up and left the room. I met him as he exited, and he stopped at the look on my face.

"Sophia," he said softly, but I shook my head. My hands trembled, and I was afraid of speaking. Afraid of the words I would say that would surely lead to my own death.

Without another word, I rushed into the chamber. A guard was taking Sonja away, and her head was lowered to the ground. Lucian was staring at her, and his gaze only broke when I ordered the guard to stop.

"Sophia," Sonja breathed, her usually beautiful and shiny hair in a mess about her face. "Why are you here? Father would have you arrested - "

"He has done worse," I countered, giving her a hug. "Sonja, why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you in a heartbeat, you know that."

"I know. But I also knew that if Father found out about you knowing about this, he would have you killed as well. And I can't let that happen, Sophia. My sister..." Her voice trailed away. I have never seen her so defeated.

"Come on," the guard said roughly, tugging at Sonja's arm impatiently.

I hissed.

"Be gently with her, or you'll answer to me," I told him. The guard nodded and led Sonja away.

Lucian was still looking at Sonja, but when the heavy metal door clanged shut, he looked at me. "Are you going to berate me for impregnating your sister?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not like my father. Lucian... thank you."

"For what?"

"For making her happy. I know she was when she was with you. I would never go against you or her," I informed him. "If there was anything I could do..."

"There is. But it is too big a risk. You heard what she said; she wouldn't want you to die because of us." Lucian sighed.

"What is it?" I asked him eagerly.

He shook his head and refused to speak any more. I left him then, the man who caused the death of my sister.

I headed to my room and saw my father there. He was sitting on my bed, and he stood up when I walked in. Unlike Sonja, who preferred her tight clothes, I took a fancy to flowy black dresses. My skirts whisked against the carpet as I approached him.

"Sophia, my daughter," he said softly, taking my hands into his. "I must know."

I knew what he was going to do a split second before he did it. He was going to check my memories, to see if I was faithful, or if I had disobeyed him. I felt my blood ebb out of the wound his fangs made on my palm, but I didn't cry out.

He seemed satisfied, because he left without another word. I sat in front of my dresser and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Outside the storm had calmed, and the moon streamed in my room through the coloured glass mirror. I let the moon's rays hit my face when I sensed someone in the room.

"My lady."

Kraven. One of my father's pet guards. He stood in the middle of my room, looking at me with interest. I knew he had a roving eye, and that his eyes had wandered to me and my sister over the years. He was one of the many soldiers my father had when he was turned by Marcus.

"Yes, Kraven?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The time for the execution has arrived. Your father is about to – "

I didn't let him finish. I ran out into the hallway, ran to the only place I knew to look: the chamber that had a window that opened out into the sky. Into the sunlight. I arrived just in time to see them, Lucian chained to the floor and my sister tied to a concrete pole in the centre of the room, right below the window, which was now open. I could see the moon hitting her, and I realized with a painful jolt that the moon's rays would be replaced with the sunlight.

"No," I choked out. My father heard me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let it be done," he whispered. "You are my only hope left, Sophia."

I couldn't believe my ears. He neglected me for years, only to tell me that I was a replacement. How could I be a replacement of someone so beautiful, so perfect?

"Sonja," I sobbed, although tears were nonexistent. The doors closed, but there were bars. I peered through the bars until morning came. My sister and Lucian were obviously exhausted, and I kept silent.

When the time came, Lucian's and my cries for Sonja were one. I felt his agony, and I was sure he felt mine. Her porcelain skin turned gray, her silk tresses dried up, her eyes became empty sockets, and the child inside her womb died before knowing the beauty of the world.

Kraven, who was standing by me the entire time, led me aside as the guards swept in. Lucian was howling in fury, and before our eyes, he changed. He turned to a werewolf, broke the chains, ripped my sister's necklace from her throat (the only thing he had left of her), and disappeared into the night.

The war began.

I recall nothing but calling out for Sonja, for the sister I lost. Kraven led me past the guards and into my room. He locked us in and unsheathed his sword. I knew that my father had appointed him as my personal bodyguard, to make sure that what my sister did to him would never happen again.

As I sat there, numb to everything, the howls of the werewolves – who were now called Lycans, thanks to Lucian – grew louder and louder. The soldier's cries for blood rang throughout the fortress, and I could hear the battle rage.

In the midst of it all, my father banged on the door and instructed Kraven to bring me to the ship. We did so, and there was nothing left for us to do but to wait. All the while my mind ran with memories of me and Sonja, of things we had and would never share again. I would never be an aunt, nor would I see her raise what would have been a beautiful and powerful child. These thoughts haunted me as I sailed away with my wounded father (Lucian dealt him a nearly fatal blow, would you believe that?) and Kraven to our new home.

We sailed away from Sonja, from the castle where we spent our childhood, and from the place where her body would lie forever, chained to that concrete pole that ended her life.

* * *

**1891**

Things have changed. I am no longer the pitiful Sophia I was then. Although my father adopted a "daughter", he learned to show love and affection towards me. In the absence of Sonja, I flourished. It was as if she was the only one holding me back from my true potential.

It was a horrid thought, true, but I couldn't help think about it at times. Aside from developing my archery skills, I excelled in handling swords and other weapons. I became a killing machine.

And I killed Lycans.

This was after Kraven heroically pronounced Lucian, my would-have-been brother-in-law, to be dead, and he even showed me and my father the branded skin.

He was young when we branded him, but even then he never screamed when my father placed a searing hot poker onto his flesh. He was strong, and I couldn't believe it when Kraven told us about it.

After Lucian died, I felt no connection to the Lycans. I slaughtered thousands, and my father's respect and love for me grew. The other Elders, Marcus (my father's sire) and Amelia, saw me as a credit to the vampire race.

The Lycans saw me as a threat.

It was strange to know this, because when Sonja was alive, I cared for the Lycans. They were the ones who felt the brunt of my father's rage whenever something went wrong, and in a way, I knew what they were going through.

People change. Believe me, I had.

My past didn't matter anymore; I lived for the present. As my father, Marcus, and Amelia devised a new system that would allow them to rule the coven equally, I became more prominent in the coven. I was second in command to the Elders, and no one dared disobey me. I knew that Viktor lost Sonja that day, but in truth, he lost me too.

The new Sophia was very much unlike the old one. I was ruthless, blood thirsty, and unmerciful. The other vampires credited me as "being Viktor's daughter through and through". In a sense, I was.

Of course, my father's adopted daughter became as prominent as well. We were both lethal, and we led the guards during raids of the Lycan's hideouts. I learned from Kraven that the reason my father spared her was because she reminded him of Sonja.

Her name was Selene.

I taught her the ways of the coven, and she was a promising student. She learned quickly, and there were times when she surpassed me. We developed a sisterly relationship, but I never told her of Sonja and Lucian. It had become taboo, and I was beyond disobeying my father.

Of course, there was one thing that helped change my father's former attitude towards me. That was when Marcus and I fell in love. It was during his second turn as the ruler of the covens when he told me he loved me.

It was surprising, considering we hardly interacted back when Sonja was alive. Now, he said, he saw in me a woman in her prime, a force that could be reckoned with. A truly fiery spirit, he said. Our first century together was passionate, and it wasn't long before the entire coven knew about it.

When the time came for my father to rule, I was stricken. I didn't want to face two centuries alone, not when I had found someone who loved me deeply and truly. Finally the Elders agreed upon themselves (through a series of memories that only they could fit into a coherent pattern) that Marcus and I would rule as husband and wife.

In the rarest occasion, the three Elders awoke just long enough for me and Marcus to marry. Then Amelia and Marcus slept, and I joined them in a protected place of my own. It held a regal "S", and next to it was Marcus' "M", although he slept in a separate place.

Selene was happy for me – she did say so in her calm and serious way – and I knew I would miss her in my own way. We only saw each other when Marcus was awake, and even during then I only saw her when I wasn't with Marcus, which was rare.

Now I'm sitting outside, allowing the moon's rays to hit my bare legs, just like what I did before Sonja's execution.

"Such a lovely sight," Marcus said, coming up behind me and putting his around me. "My lovely wife, sitting out here in the moonlight with her legs bare and her skirt nearly up to her waist. Very tempting, my love." He stopped and became still.

"What is it, Marcus?" I asked, leaning my head against one of his arms. "There are no Lycans about, love, so please, continue seducing me with your words."

Marcus came to life again, and planted kisses on my neck. I smiled and reached up to entwine my fingers in his hair. "My love."

I sighed. This was pleasure, and I never knew I would be here with him, the man who sired my father. If you told me then that I was to become the wife of the patriarch of all vampires, I would have laughed. Now, it was my reality.

"And I am yours." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close. His beard and hair smelled of horses, blood, and sweat, and I loved it. It was _his_ scent and no one else's.

"How is Selene?" I asked, gazing into his icy blue eyes.

He grunted. "She is well, as you might imagine."

"Kraven still lusting after her?"

Marcus laughed. "Like a male horse longing to mount a mare."

I gently slapped him on the arm. "Marcus!"

"Well, it's true," he said, smiling down at me. "Although your friend isn't giving in."

"Why should she? He's disgusting," I said, walking back to the house (my father's) while maintaining a tight grip on his hand.

"As I recall, he saved your life," he told me.

I froze. "He did. He led me away from battle, but nothing more. He didn't spill any blood on my account."

"True, but he didn't leave you."

"He was too scared to face my father if he did. I'm the only daughter he has left." I stepped into the foyer, where I saw vampires lounging about. They leapt to their feet and murmured greetings, which Marcus and I acknowledged with curt nods.

"And now you're my wife. Anyone who tries to hurt you shall suffer badly," Marcus announced passionately.

I smiled and pulled him into the library. It was deserted, of course. "Stay with me?"

He nodded and didn't resist as I pulled him towards our favourite spot in the entire house: the rug in front of the fireplace. We settled ourselves and just held each other, until one of my husband's assistants came and announced the arrival of Lord Pennington.

He was one of our contacts in England. He brought news of the Lycans slaughtering their livestock and driving the peasants out. Children and women had been massacred, and Lord Pennington hoped to have our assistance.

Marcus and I were now perched on our seats. I had changed into a royal blue gown and wore a necklace bearing Marcus' and my letters intertwined. Lord Pennington's gaze flickered from my husband to me, and it usually settled on my necklace, which was resting comfortably near my cleavage.

I smirked, and I could see Selene had caught this little exchange. She gave me a grimace, and I gave her a covert wink in return. How I tended to miss her, my little protégé.

"As you might as well know, Pennington, the coven in England can support your needs more. Why did you even make a trip to my house in the first place?" Marcus inquired. "Unless the problem is serious."

"The – the Lycans. They're not changing back to humans," Lord Pennington said in a hushed voice. "They stay as wolves."

I saw Marcus stiffen, and I knew this could only mean one thing. "Those aren't Lycans. They're real werewolves. Unstained by Lucian's genes." My voice rang throughout the entire hall.

Lord Pennington trembled. "Am I to have no help, then?"

"Oh you shall," Marcus intoned. "You shall. Go home and rest easy, Pennington. All will be taken care of."

Lord Pennington bowed and left swiftly. I looked over to Marcus, who looked taken aback. I knew what he was thinking, and who he was thinking of.

William.


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere in Between

William is Marcus' brother, whom my father cruelly imprisoned in an unknown place, far from the one person he had left in this world. The news that there was still a werewolf from William's line still living must have brought Marcus renewed vigour. He ordered the coven to prepare, as he was travelling to England to see to the matter himself.

"I will go with you."

"No, I want you to stay here. Manage the coven in my absence, my love. Please."

I agreed, although rather reluctantly. He kissed me on the lips, and I, not caring whether there were other vampires around, kissed him back. Our lips moved with the same rhythm, and it took us a lot of effort to break apart.

I ran my fingers lightly through his beard and inhaled his very scent. I wanted it to remain with me, so that I could always feel his presence. It was like that night when Sonja died; a feeling of helplessness.

I watched him leave, and it was only when his carriage was no longer in sight when I went back inside the house.

Selene was there, and she gave me a reassuring one arm hug.

"I miss him already," I told her as we made our way up the stairs.

"He'll be gone for a few days. I'm more concerned about whether Viktor finds out about this," Selene said.

"Marcus doesn't give a damn what my father thinks," I said rather harshly. "He loves William, and it seems that this incident is the only thing that can tell him where his brother is."

Selene nodded. "Still, would you want to be in the middle? Marcus and Viktor, baying for each others' blood? You have to admit, William is going to be a problem."

I whirled around and faced her. "What do you mean? Marcus can control him, and I believe him. My father is blowing things out of proportion."

We stopped in front of my and Marcus' room. I silently debated if I should allow Selene to go in, but I flung the door open and stepped inside. She maintained her place, but I motioned for her to come in.

The bed was untidy, considering Marcus and I had made love a couple of times last night. Other than that the room was spotless.

I made my way to my dresser and removed my gloves. I didn't take my necklace off; I was determined to keep it on until Marcus arrived. Selene stood by the four poster bed and was looking at the sheets, amused.

"I know, I know," I said, smiling a little. "Wild night."

"This may seem too forward, but does Marcus expect the two of you to have children?" Selene asked slowly.

I shook my head. "He fears that William's genes will pass on to our child. He doesn't want to risk the covens going against us."

"But William was turned when they were adults," she pointed out. "I don't think William's genes are going to – "

"He is cautious. He doesn't want to have a child only to have it stripped away from him," I interrupted. "And who am I to go against my husband's wishes?"

Selene sighed but said nothing. In a way, I could see why my father adopted her. She looked a bit like Sonja, except now she had cropped her hair. But she had the same complexion, blue eyes (like everyone else in the covens), and the same preference for tight fitting clothes.

I missed them both sorely. Marcus and Sonja. But I still had Selene.

The days turned into weeks, and I grew impatient, worried, and anxious. Marcus had sent me letters, but they did nothing to comfort me. It sounded as if the battle was going awry, but I knew Marcus would pull through. He always did.

"Viktor would have a fit once he learns that Marcus went after the werewolves," Kraven muttered one night.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Ever since my father had appointed him as one of his representatives, he became more and more cocky and confident. Now he was addressing my father as if they were equals.

"I'm sure my father will understand that my husband is always under protection," I said levelly. "Marcus is no fool."

As the patriarch of the vampire race, Marcus held the key to the survival of us all. If he died, everyone under his bloodline would die too, which was why my father had him guarded every single second.

Kraven bowed his head, but I could see he was annoyed. I knew why; it fell upon him to inform my father about the things Marcus did during his reign, those that my husband kept from him.

I fingered the stem of my goblet thoughtfully. Centuries had passed since Sonja and Lucian died, but somehow, I felt something was off. It was as if they were still alive. But how? I saw my sister die before my very eyes.

Lucian, on the other hand, was a different story. We all had Kraven's word on it, and nothing else. The rest of the soldiers who went in with him to Lucian's castle (my former home) died. Only he survived, brandishing the branded skin like a trophy of his bravery.

If there was one thing Kraven wasn't, it was being brave.

I said nothing about my thoughts. First of all, he had proof. I had none. Second, if Lucian was indeed alive, then where was he? I knew the death of my sister turned him completely against my father, and he would definitely show himself if he were alive.

Kraven stood up and walked towards Selene. She ignored him, like she always did. Kraven invited her for a walk in the garden, but she refused.

_When will he give up on his obsession with her?_ I thought. _He will never give up on her though. He can be quite persistent._

As soon as Kraven left, Selene rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"You'd better find yourself a husband, Selene," I chided. "Otherwise Kraven won't stop."

Selene scoffed. "I can do so much better than him. I'm not interested in him in any way."

I laughed. "That's obvious to every person in this coven but him. He's stubborn."

We fell silent. I continued reading about the coven reports. One of the newest vampires, Erika, flitted in and out of the library, refilling my goblet and asking Selene if she needed anything. An hour before dawn, we all retreated to our coffins.

I slept, but I kept seeing Marcus. This was the sixteenth day he was gone, and he promised to be back after a week. The only thing that consoled me was the fact that we were all alive; that meant he was, too.

* * *

Time passes fast when you're a vampire. The hours fly by like seconds, and days seem like hours. Marcus returned after three weeks, but his quest was a failure. They found the werewolf dead, but Marcus insisted on searching the area for any signs of his brother.

They found none.

My husband was in a foul mood when he returned, and I sensed his displeasure as soon as he entered the mansion.

"How was it, my lord?" Kraven asked, handing Marcus a glass of warm blood.

"A failure," Marcus seethed, drinking the contents of the glass in one go. "Where is Sophia?"

"In her room," Kraven replied. "She's been waiting for you to return."

Marcus stomped up the stairs and strode into my room. I had just risen then, and I was still in my nightgown. One strap fell lazily from my shoulder as I brushed my hair, but I had heard his familiar stride and stood up as he entered the room.

"My love," I called, rushing into his arms. He embraced me tenderly, and I looked up at him. "Oh no."

He didn't need to say anything; his eyes were full of sorrow and regret. I led him to our bed and helped him out of his heavy travelling cloak. His hand clamped down on my bare leg as I sat down beside him. "I curse the day your father took William away from me," he said scathingly.

I nodded. "And he took my sister from me."

Marcus leaned his head against my shoulder. I could smell the smoke mixed with his sweat. He had probably burned a few villages before returning. I expected him to make love to me – he usually did whenever he returned from a long campaign.

But he didn't.

Instead, he looked deep into my eyes and asked me if I would side with him and rise up against my father. I hesitated. Viktor was my father; I could not deny that fact. But he never showed love and affection for me, except when Sonja was gone.

It would only be natural if I helped my husband destroy the one who took my beloved sister from me.

"Yes, I will," I said, and Marcus smiled.

"No one must know about this, Sophia," he warned. "Not even your own father."

"Of course. It will be just you and me," I replied, smiling. "And William."

Marcus nodded. "William. Once I have my brother, we will be complete."

* * *

I entwined my fingers with Selene's. The time has come for us to part for two centuries, and I knew she would have a lot to tell me when I awoke. We were alone in my chamber, but any moment now Marcus would come for me and to ease me into my centuries-long slumber.

"Remember, we will be sisters forever," I whispered.

"Sisters," she echoed. Already her eyes were averted, as if she didn't want me to see the sadness in her eyes. "Yes."

"Don't let Kraven get to you, Selene," I teased her. "By the time I awake you should have a husband of your own. And he isn't the one I have in mind for you."

She smiled. "You and your schemes of love."

We both stopped talking; footsteps were heard on the hallway.

I stood up from my armchair and gave her a tight hug. "I'm missing you already, sister."

Selene said nothing, and when the door opened to reveal Marcus and Kraven, we broke apart. I looked at her one last time before leaving the room with my husband.

Little did I know that the next time we did meet, it would be as enemies, not as sisters.


	3. Chapter 3: Reawakening

Something wasn't right.

Although I was asleep, I could feel something bad was happening. Of course my weakened condition prevented me from doing anything, so I was left to lie and wait for someone to awaken me.

When you're out in the world, time flies quickly. If you're encased in a tomb, however, two centuries can feel like an eternity. My only consolation was the thought that Marcus and I would execute our plans to overthrow my father's rule by murdering him in his sleep.

It would seem like a cowardly plan to you, us murdering my father as he slept. But if you knew him, as I did, you would understand. Viktor is easily the strongest vampire in the world, and it would take a Herculean effort to subdue him long enough to kill him.

Marcus and I had executed the plan shortly before we were put to sleep; we knew that the longer each of us was aware of a concrete plan, the higher was the risk that my father would hear about it.

As I pondered about these things, I felt something warm, hot, and extremely nourishing trickle down my throat.

It's time.

I waited as the blood trickled through my dead veins and gave my heart a jolt so powerful it caused me to arch my back, breaking the hinges of my coffin.

"My love," a raspy voice said, and I shuddered, the blood slowly awakening each of my senses. My vision slowly cleared, my hearing sharpened, and I could feel the cool, tight skin against my hand.

"Marcus." My voice came out as guttural, but it soon smoothed into my usual silky tone. "Where is Father?"

"Dead." Pleasure ran through his body as I trailed my hand down his torso. He was in his mutated form, but he quickly transformed to his normal appearance.

Marcus was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, a secret we kept between ourselves. It happened when he returned from his trip to England: the werewolf he was searching for found him and bit him, but to his surprise he was able to rearrange his genetic code.

As a hybrid, Marcus was a terrifying figure with large wings that ended in a sharp claw that could tear a vampire in half. His teeth were razor sharp, and he had bat-like ears. He looked gruesome to most, but he was my husband, and I loved him no matter what he looked like.

His mutation would have been to our advantage; Marcus possessed the strength of the vampire and werewolf races, which would have been too much for my dear father to handle. We could easily dispose of him and his pet Amelia, and would rule the Vampire Coven forever.

News of my father's death brought me no sorrow or pain, but rather intense happiness.

"Dead? How?" I asked. Marcus entwined his fingers with mine and smiled. "Did you do it yourself?"

"I needn't have to lift a finger. Your friend, Selene, did the deed," Marcus replied, looking deep into my eyes.

"Selene? Why her? She loved my father," I said, surprised. Selene was the last person I expected to go after Viktor, due to the gratitude she owed him for saving her life. Unless… "She knows."

"Indeed. Your father was a fool to save her, and yet she has proved herself to be extremely useful." Marcus' hand rested on my waist, and together we headed out on the main chamber. Bodies littered the floor, and I saw a wrinkled body of a man lying near the hole where Marcus' coffin was encased. Blood pooled all over the chamber floor and I moaned my approval.

"You've been a naughty boy, Marcus," I told him. "Am I to have nothing?"

"Mmm." Marcus murmured thoughtfully. "We could get rid of the rest of the coven. They were loyal to your father, after all."

"What about Selene? She is here, isn't she?"

Marcus shook his head. "She's been smitten by another hybrid. Michael Corvin."

"Corvin? Is he from your brother's bloodline?" I examined the bodies of the guards, who have been stabbed, ripped, and drained dry.

"Yes. Dear Stefan has bred the second hybrid. He always was full of surprises," Marcus mused. "You would also be delighted to know that Kraven is dead."

"By your hand, I assume." I spotted Kraven's upper torso lying not far from me, his features frozen in one of shock and horror. "You must have given him something he didn't want to have."

"He pleaded for his life, saying he could be useful to me," Marcus revealed. "He was always a bad liar."

"Did you learn anything useful from him?" I was referring to the ability of vampires to absorb the memories of those whom they've bitten. It was the reason why my father had learned of my sister's fornications with Lucian.

He nodded. "Lucian is alive. Or at least he was, until a few hours ago. Kraven murdered him."

I hissed. My brother-in-law was dead by the hands of a filthy, useless, vile vampire like Kraven. Lucian had deserved better. Everyone from my past was gone. My theories about Lucian proved to be true, but I was too late to save him. I knew he hated my father more, but in a way, he still had his revenge.

Viktor was dead, and apparently, Lucian had Amelia murdered.

_He always made mine and Sonja's lives easier,_ I thought. _Now you and Sonja can be together_.

Yes, my family was dead. But I still had Marcus, and we had a mission to fulfill. I changed into more modern clothing – a tank top and bootleg jeans were sufficient, since Marcus and I had to go on a rather long trek – before we entered the mansion.

The events that followed were full of bloodshed and mayhem. Marcus and I slowly dispatched the vampires in the house. I bathed in their blood and relished the feeling of absorbing their lusty memories and thoughts, plus snippets of their pathetic human lives.

I found Erika cowering in Kraven's room, believing that he would come and rescue her. When she saw me in the doorway, her eyes widened.

"Please, Sophia, I have served you loyally," she said. I knew she was going to beg for her life just like the others did, but it served her no purpose. I drained her dry, and from there I saw Selene learn of my father's treachery and how she discovered that I, who she considered my sister, had kept it from her.

I let Erika's limp body fall to the floor and I left without a backward glance. Soon enough the mansion burned from a fire one of the vampires had started in an attempt to ward Marcus off. It did nothing to protect him, since Marcus used his wings to slash the vampire's throat without moving an inch.

Now, Marcus and I were walking along the road. I had changed my clothes a second time before we left the house. This time I was in a fitting tank top with a denim jacket. Marcus hated seeing other men gawk at me, and I knew that covering my torso was one way of thwarting unwanted attention.

Marcus offered to fly to one of the hideouts our coven used to interrogate Lycans, but I refused.

"You'd be too conspicuous, Marcus," I reminded him. "Don't you want to enjoy a long walk with me?"

He relented. We sauntered down the sidewalks, ignoring the blatant stares of the men and women who either took in Marcus' smooth, bare-chested appearance (the lovable fool declined to wear a shirt, although he had thrown on a black leather overcoat) or my lush hourglass figure.

We reached the hideout in time, and Marcus transformed in case there were enemies nearby. There were none, and while Marcus examined something on what I believed to be called a computer, I looked at the body of a dead Lycan that was still hanging on metal chains.

"There you are," Marcus murmured. I saw immediately what he was talking about: a light was flashing on one of the locations of the hideouts, meaning that that was where Selene and this Michael Corvin were hiding.

"If we fly, we can reach them," Marcus said, turning to me. "Please, Sophia."

I smiled. "You need not ask my permission, Marcus. As long as you promise not to drop me."

"Never." Marcus carried me lovingly in his arms and leaped onto the window sill. A split second later he flew out onto the night.

* * *

"_Caught you!"_

_I let out a small squeal of delight and jumped out of my hiding place. Sonja had her arms outstretched. "You're it!"_

"_No!" I cried, my mouth forming a pout. Sonja smiled at the look on my face and I couldn't help but smile in return. She was always able to lift my spirits. "Lucian is it!"_

_At the mention of his name, Lucian turned around. He was pounding away at one of the swords lying on the hot fireplace, and sweat trickled down his brow._

"_Oh don't bother him, Sophia," Sonja chided me gently. "You know what happens if Father sees him slacking."_

"_You can always defend him," I pointed out. Lucian looked away quickly and continued pounding at the sword. "Father likes you more than he likes me."_

"_Oh sister, that isn't true," Sonja replied quickly. She knew Father's preference of her over me was a sore spot for me, and she was quick to hush any conversation about it. "Father loves you as much as he loves me."_

_I remained silent. My happiness was gone, and Sonja seemed to blame herself for it. She suggested a horse ride, but I refused. Finally, Lucian approached me and held out his dirty, tar-stained hand._

_On it was a crudely wrought necklace with a jewel in the shape of an "S". "For you."_

_I gasped in delight and surprise. "For me? Really?"_

_Lucian nodded. His eyes always remained on the ground, but he glanced up a split second to see my reaction. _

"_Thank you, Lucian!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He seemed taken aback, but he gingerly returned the embrace._

"_Sophia!" my father's sharp voice rang through the courtyard as he strode towards me._

_Lucian pulled away and stepped back. I, on the other hand, hid the necklace and slowly faced him. "Father."_

_Without a word he struck me across the face. My cheek stung, and I bit my lip from crying out._

"_Father, please!" Sonja pleaded, grabbing Father's arm. "She is still a child."_

"_She is of higher rank than he and still she treats him as an equal," he seethed. "Give me that."_

_I clamped my fist around the necklace and shook my head._

_Father's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe my defiance. "How dare you shake your head at me, girl!"_

"_It's mine! Can't I have it, Papa?" I said, casting a pleading look at him._

_It didn't work._

_He struck me on the other cheek and I felt my neck crack a little at the force of the blow. Still, I did not cry out. "Do not let me repeat myself, Sophia."_

_I reluctantly held my hand out and he snatched the necklace from me. The sharp edges sliced at my palm, and it was then when I winced. Blood flowed from my palm and onto the ground._

"_Enough, Father," Sonja said quietly. "Please, she is my sister."_

"_Then tell her to act like it," Father said, crushing the necklace under his boot. "She is the princess of this coven and should adopt a more genteel attitude. Tell her to improve her fighting skills as well. She's as useless as a lump of coal in the arena."_

_With that he swept away, flanked by his guards and attendants._

_Sonja immediately enfolded me in her arms. "Hush, Sophia."_

_Lucian was apologetic. "My lady, forgive me. I did not realize it would harm you."_

"_You may leave, Lucian. I'm sure my sister knows it," Sonja said, and she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. _

_I closed my eyes and felt the blood trickle from the wound on my palm._

How I wanted to hate him then, but I couldn't. He was my father, and all I wanted from him was a kind word and a loving embrace.

His actions towards me during my childhood and his indifference in sending my sister and my niece/nephew to their deaths fuelled my hatred for him. The moment Sonja turned to ash, my love for him vanished.

You could say that I lived now only to see the day he would die, which was eventually stripped from me by the woman I considered my sister. Perhaps Viktor was lucky. If Marcus and I did the deed, Viktor would have known unending torture and pain before his death.

One simple slice through his head did the deed. If only Lucian had killed him so many years ago, then perhaps none of this would have happened.

Perhaps Selene would still have her family.

Perhaps Lucian wouldn't have had to hide in the shadows, plotting his revenge.

So many "what ifs" and "what could have beens".


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

The wind whipped across my face and Marcus flew through the cool, inky black night. His leathery wings made a thick flapping sound as his greyish form sliced through the sky, seeking Selene and the elusive Michael Corvin. Every now and then a few strands of my hair laced across Marcus' neck, which he ignored. A few weeks after we were married he had commented on the silkiness of my dark hair, and how he loved the cool feel of it on his skin. I supposed he had missed the sensation, since he wasn't complaining.

"Are they close?" I whispered, drawing my head closer to his.

"Yes," he said shortly, his eyes suddenly glimmering bright with excitement and anticipation.

"Marcus, please, you must not kill Selene," I reminded him. "She means a lot to me."

He looked at me then, but I held my ground. "And what if she attempts to kill me?"

I smiled slowly. "Then, my love, you have my blessing to dispatch the little bitch."

Marcus chuckled hoarsely and then kissed me fiercely. "No wonder I love you so much."

We both heard the sounds of gunfire and humans shouting.

"Selene."

My vampire eyesight allowed me to see the scene clearly: Selene was single-handedly dispatching a group of humans (who, based on the clothes they were wearing, were soldiers) without gravely hurting them. As soon as they were all disarmed, she hurried to a young man who was writhing on the ground.

"She has too much compassion for humans," Marcus hissed in disgust. "Though I'm not surprised, considering she fell in love with one."

"A hybrid. Just like you," I said. "Can you fight him my love? You might not have the strength."

Marcus growled, and I saw Selene whip her head up and spot us. She and the man, who I surmised to be Micheal Corvin, jumped to their feet and began running. Marcus dived down and gently released me, and we landed gracefully on the forest floor.

"Selene, sister," I cooed, smiling.

"Sophia." Selene was looking at me coldly, and I knew she no longer treated me as a sister.

"Dearest Selene, I'd love to chat with you some more, but my husband would want a word with you," I said coquettishly, stepping aside so that Marcus would be more prominent. Of course, given my husband's current appearance, he did so rather effortlessly.

As he advanced, I saw Selene raise a gun at him.

I hissed.

"You have been very busy," he said calmly, as if he were talking about the weather.

"If you are referring to the business with Kraven and Viktor, my lord, then yes, I have," Selene said, staring at Marcus warily, never lowering the gun.

"Viktor has deserved his fate many times over. And Kraven has reaped the rewards of his treachery. However..." Marcus' voice trailed off, but he still continued to advance. Behind her Michael was already backed against a huge boulder, although I could see he was steeling himself for an attack.

"A terrible business, the slaying of your family. Yet so much effort was used to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide? Or perhaps, it is you Selene, as the last of your wretched family that has something to hide," Marcus intoned ominously, and I knew Selene knew what he was talking about.

Selene's family, most especially her father, was the one responsible for creating William's prison, and my father had her family murdered to keep its location a secret. However, he did not count on finding Selene, who resembled my sister.

Apparently my father did not learn his lesson centuries ago, when he ignored his gut feeling to kill Lucian.

Now Marcus needed Selene's blood to learn the location of William's grave, but I knew she wouldn't be so willing.

Just as I expected, Selene responded by firing the gun at Marcus, who dodged the bullets and slammed her against the boulder, causing her to drop the gun. Michael, who up to then had remained silent, swiftly picked up the gun and fired at Marcus.

With an angry wail I rammed against him, my fangs bared. "Learn your place, hybrid!"

I raked my nails against his cheek but saw the wounds heal almost instantaneously. Michael shoved me away; underestimating his strength he caused me to fly straight across the clearing and collide against the thick trunk of a tree. A sickening crack echoed through the area and Marcus howled with fury.

Although I was not hurt, Marcus rushed to my side, giving Michael and Selene enough time to run.

"Sophia!" he said, but I waved him away.

"Kill them both," I said, while squeezing his arm reassuringly. Marcus took one look at me before taking flight.

I did not know what happened between Selene and Marcus, but apparently she had defeated him, based on the blood and wounds on his body when he returned.

I had healed a few seconds after he left and had made my way onto a motorway. Every so often a vehicle drove by, but it wasn't long before a rather flashy car screeched to a halt beside me, the heavily tinted window rolling down of its own accord.  
"Hey there gorgeous," a silky voice crooned from inside the car. "What are you doing here all alone on such a night?"

I smiled seductively and leaned forward, slightly exposing the curves of my breasts. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled a bit wider.

"I was looking for a ride, actually," I replied.

"Well hop in, I'll take you wherever you want to go," the voice rushed, eager and full of unbridled lust.

I made a move to go to the passenger side, but suddenly I grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and flung him out the car. He barely had time to react before I buried my fangs deep in his throat.

* * *

Michael clutched the steering wheel of the truck, careful not to take his eyes off the road. After escaping the hybrid and hiding out in an old repair shop just off the main road, he and Selene were now on their way to visit Andreas Tanis, the historian of Viktor's coven.

"Who is she?" Michael asked while Selene reloaded her gun. "The woman with the hybrid."

Selene hesitated, looking out into the night. "She's Sophia, Viktor's younger daughter."

"He has a second daughter? But I didn't see her in Lucian's vision," Michael said.

"Sophia has kept to the shadows," Selene replied, and Michael could detect some sadness in her voice. "Viktor never really approved of her, although that changed when Sonja died. We were close, once."

"What changed?"

"She didn't tell me who killed my family. She knew it was her father, and yet she refused to tell me the truth."

Michael didn't want to pry into Selene's past, and yet Sophia intrigued him. The first time he saw her, he viewed her as someone who has had the rare privilege of being born to a powerful family and married to someone even more powerful, but who still seemed to carry the entire sorrows of the world in her eyes. Perhaps she was still searching for her father's approval or mourning for her sister's death, but Michael couldn't miss the sadness behind Sophia's eyes.

"Do you still love her?' Michael asked. "You said you were close once. Would there ever be a chance that the two of you would be friends again?"

Selene looked at him and shook her head. "We've gone too far, Michael. I fear we have wounded each other too much to be as we once were."

* * *

"She was my sister, Marcus. I treated her like my own flesh and blood, and how does she repay me? By allowing her lover to hurt you like this!" My blood boiled at the thought of that Michael Corvin raking his sharp claws on my husband's flesh. I was safely wrapped in Marcus' embrace, but I could smell and feel his blood.

His wounds were healing quickly, but my temper flared.

"I had thought to embrace her as a sister, but she seems determined to hold a grudge against me," I continued. "If that's the way she wants it, then so be it."

Marcus laughed thickly, pressing a kiss to my lips. I forgot my anger then, relishing the feel of his lips against mine and his tongue in my mouth. I gave a moan of delight, and wrapped my arms against his thick body.

We slept until twilight, when Marcus decided that it was time to pay Tanis a visit. I, however, felt that it was too soon for him rushing back out, and wheedled that he stay with me for a few hours.

"Tanis can wait," I told him seductively, as Marcus transformed to his normal form. "But your wife cannot."

Marcus grinned as I pulled him deeper into the dark recesses of our hideout, my hands quickly releasing him from the burden of his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5: Tying Loose Ends

"They've been here," Marcus said, observing the tire tracks on the snow-covered ground.

"If they were, then they know the truth – the truth about the keys. Michael carries my sister's necklace, one that does not belong around his neck," I hissed. Seeing Sonja's most prized trinket on the hybrid's neck had enraged me, although I tried hard not to let it show. Marcus knew that Sonja's necklace acted as one of the two keys to William's grave. Where the other one was, we did not know.

Marcus and I made our way into Tanis's lair, where we noted that he seemed to live in luxury. "I thought he was in exile," I said, sliding my hand across a silk tapestry. "I remember my father giving him drabbier living quarters than this."

"We shall find out soon enough," Marcus stated. When we rounded on the corner, we saw Tanis standing just outside a large chamber. He gave a frightened squeak and slammed the doors closed. I nearly laughed at the stupidity of his move – how could he expect to keep me and my husband out with a few brittle planks of wood?

Marcus gave the doors a push and they swung open. His coat swirled as he walked, his strides long and purposeful. I saw Tanis standing behind a mahogany chair, one of the few items my father had left him.

"Hello, Tanis," I greeted, smiling at him coyly. "Long time no see."

"Hello my lady," Tanis replied. I could tell he was fighting not to let his fear show. "What – what can I do for you both?"

"The key," Marcus rasped. My husband was not a man to mince words; he quickly went to the task at hand.

"The – the key?" Tanis stuttered. "I don't know anything about a key."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. I, on the other hand, began examining the items that seemed to be haphazardly crammed on the side. A small beam of blue light caught my eye and I approached, finally throwing back the curtains to see a small arsenal.

"Radiation bullets," Marcus breathed, turning his head towards me.

I looked at him quizzically. "Bullets, my love?"

"I see it in Kraven's memories. Those weapons can kill vampires using radiation as powerful as sunlight."

Both of us suddenly heard a sharp sound, and I whirled around to see Tanis pointing something metallic at me.

"Get back," Tanis said desperately, his eyes wide. "Get back, Sophia!"

I felt a snarl erupt from my throat, one that was drowned out by the sound of my husband's angry roar. "YOU DARE THREATEN HER?"

One of Marcus' sharp wings suddenly erupted from his back, slamming onto Tanis's shoulder with brute force. The item dropped to the floor and Marcus swung Tanis onto a chair. I knew Marcus was about to go into one of his rages, so I calmly strolled to his side and placed a restraining arm on his shoulder.

"Hush, dear husband," I whispered in his ear. "We do not need him dead. Calm yourself."

My words seemed to break through to him, for he quickly retracted his wing. "You will tell me all that I need to know, Tanis." His hand wrapped around mine as he said it, and I squeezed it gently.

Tanis was now trying to staunch the flow of blood that slowly trickled past his fingers. He looked at me and Marcus, finally resting his head against the chair's backrest.

"I have already told Selene everything, Marcus. All of the coven's secrets," Tanis said, his voice shaking. "I know no more than you."

"You know the location of the key to William's cage, Tanis!" I declared sharply. "You know, and you will tell us."

Tanis jerked his head, which Marcus seemed to take as a 'no'. With another cry of fury, Marcus's wings erupted, stabbing Tanis through the neck and torso, dragging him to the center of the table.

"If you will not tell me yourself, your blood will," Marcus rasped, sinking his fangs deep into Tanis's throat. I watched my husband idly, thinking of what Selene could be doing this very moment. I heard a wet squelch, and my husband's hybrid form looked up from Tanis's throat.

The once proud historian of the coven was dead.

I strolled over to my husband and wiped a smear of blood from his lips, tasting Tanis's blood. "Have you found out what we need to know?"

"Yes. We must pay my dear father a visit."

My eyebrows raised. "Your father? So he's still alive, then."

"Apparently so. Come, my love."

Together we walked out of Tanis's hideout, both anticipating the encounter that was to come.

* * *

Selene wound her way down to the docks, where Lorenz Macaro's ship was moored. She could see a number of guards walking on deck, as well as a small checkpoint close to the wooden platform.

Two guards spotted the incoming vehicle and walked over to meet it.

"_Halt_," one of them commanded.

In response, Selene slapped Sonja's necklace on the window, which caused the guards to let them through without further delay. Selene and Michael stepped out of the car and were directed up a plank that led directly onto the deck. A guard with high cheekbones and an intense gaze met them there, and directed them straight into the main cabin.

An old man stood in the middle of the room, who had hair as white as snow and a pragmatic smile. He was wearing a dark coat and had his hands clasped behind his back. As Selene and Michael entered, he dismissed the guard with a curt nod.

"Selene," he said, all traces of his smile now gone.

"I was told you could help us," she said, walking towards the man and showing him Sonja's necklace. The man smiled and took it in his hands, walking over to his desk and laying the trinket in front of him. He then ran a finger down the center, triggering the mechanism.

"You're familiar with this necklace?" Selene asked, surprised.

"Intimately," the man answered, running his hand down the pendant. It was then when Selene saw that the man was wearing a ring, and that it had an insignia: that of the Corvinus clan.

Selene frowned. There were only three possible people who could wear such an emblem. "You're Alexander Corvinus," she said at last.

He smiled thinly. "There was a time when I was known by that name. By any name, I am still your forefather."

"Marcus and William – they're your sons. Why haven't you done anything to stop them?" Selene demanded.

"Done 'nothing'? I have spent my entire life trying to keep this war between the vampires and lycans a secret from the rest of humanity! I hardly think that counts as 'doing nothing,'" Corvinus snapped. "I have stood back for centuries, watching the havoc that my dear William and Marcus have done to humanity – and to each other. But I cleaned their messes and did my best to hide my family's rather unfortunate history."

"But couldn't you have stopped them?" Michael asked. He knew he was looking at his ancestor, and the knowledge that this man – who looked like a kindly grandfather – did nothing to stop his sons, infuriated him.

"Could _you_ kill your own sons?" Corvinus said, a shadow of pain passing through his expression. "I was there when they were born, I was there when my wife and I hoped that they would leave behind a legacy far different than the one they are doing right now."

"You know what Marcus will do! If he finds me, he finds William's prison! You have to help us stop him!" Selene took a few steps towards Corvinus, who stood his ground.

Her statement seemed to amuse him, for he smirked. "You are asking me to help you kill my son. _You_, a Death Dealer? How many innocents have you slain in your six-century quest to avenge your family? Spare me your self-righteous declarations! You are no different from Marcus and even less noble than William! At least _he_ cannot control his savagery!"

"Everything I've done can be laid at your feet. Hundreds of thousands have died because of your inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they create monsters!" Selene couldn't believe her ears. Even now, the man was justifying his son's actions by pinning it all on her. She knew they were running out of time, and her suspicions were right.

Gunshots suddenly blasted throughout the ship, which were soon followed by the screams and cries of pain. Blood splattered across the small glass window. Selene took one last glance at Corvinus and dived out the window, with Michael close behind.

Corvinus made his way to a wooden cabinet. Inside were sharp swords and battle raiment, but at the top was a circular metal disc that had a hollowed out center.

_He must not get the keys_, Corvinus thought.

The door to his cabin burst open, and in stepped his daughter-in-law, Sophia. Her long, dark hair flowed well past her shoulders, and her smooth pale skin spoke of her regal lineage. For a moment, Corvinus saw a bit of Sonja behind her features, as well as Viktor's proud gaze.

"Father," she said, tilting her head respectfully.

"Where is my son?" Corvinus asked. He knew who Sophia was, despite this being their first formal meeting.

Sophia smiled slowly, making her features appear more angelic than she really was. "He's outside. He shall join us shortly, Father. Do not worry. I only made sure that I got to see you first. I have wanted to see you for so long."

Corvinus watched her warily. "I had thought that you would be the one to curb my son's violent streak," he admitted as Sophia ran her fingers idly across a mahogany table. "But now, it appears that I was wrong."

"My husband only did the things he has done because of you," Sophia replied icily. "All he wanted was to find his brother."

"Do you know the consequences of what you are about to do?" Corvinus asked. "What William could do if he was released?"

"Yes, I do." Sophia's reply chilled Corvinus to the very bone.

_She is nothing like her father_, he thought. _She is far worse_.

* * *

_Lucius turned to see Kraven stride inside his lair, seething. _

"_You went after the boy? You were seen! Selene is on the lookout for you, Lucian. You were supposed to stay hidden!"_

_Lucian flinched. He had waited too long for his revenge, and to be told off by a useless vampire displeased him._

"_The plan wasn't going as planned, so I had to take drastic steps," Lucian replied, turning away. "But we've succeeded. Soon we will have the one thing that Viktor fears: a blending of the species."_

_Kraven made a derisive sound, which Lucian ignored. Memories of him with Sonja came flooding back, along with the times he spent playing with Sonja and her sister, Sophia._

"_Sophia," Lucian murmured. _

"_Sophia? Or Sonja?" Kraven said from behind him. "Sophia is still in a catatonic state."_

"_A catatonic state? Why?" Lucian whirled around to face Kraven, who was smirking._

"_She has married one of the Vampire Elders. Marcus."_

"_Viktor must have been pleased with the match," Lucian said bitterly. _

"_Naturally. He had hoped Sonja would be the one to marry him, but we all know what happened."_

_Lucian snarled and watched as Kraven backed away. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me? If not, you are free to leave."_

"_I pray for your sake Selene does not find out who you are," Kraven threatened, but it sounded feeble to Lucian's ears. The lycan's furious gaze followed Kraven out of the room. Once the vampire was gone, Lucian turned back towards the table, picked up a beaker containing lycan blood, and dropped some of Michael Corvin's blood inside._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been busy writing my Left 4 Dead fanfic (Left 4 Dying), which is THE longest fanfic I've written so far. I hope you're all still with me! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the fifth chapter. I don't know when I can upload the next one, but in the meantime, leave me some reviews and comments, if you've got the time. Cheers! :D**


End file.
